Uma Rosa com Amor!
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Ela uma simples adolescente. Ele um homem feito. Ela pobre. Ele Milionário. Ela bondosa. Ele ambicioso. Ela com medo. Ele é o medo. Eles não têm nada que combine... Mas irão descobrir juntos  ...
1. Trailer!

Ela uma simples adolescente.

Ele um homem feito.

Ela pobre.

Ele Milionário.

Ela bondosa.

Ele ambicioso.

Ela com medo.

Ele é o medo.

Eles não têm nada que combine... Mas irão descobrir juntos uma coisa mais forte que ferro. Mais precioso que diamante. Maior que o universo. Mais perfumado que as flores...

O que será? Não percam...

Casal principal: SasuxSaku Demais Casais: NaruxHina, GaarxIno, ShikaxTema, NejixTen

Sasuke e Sakura Pov's On

**Uma Rosa Com Amor**

**_Uma Garota do Campo... Que tinha uma vida simples e feliz..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Mas tudo isso Acaba quando o pior acontece... E ela se vê obrigada a ir para a cidade grande... _**_****_

**_Um Homem da cidade... Rico, com uma mansão enorme... Dono de uma Empresa Popular..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Está noivo de uma Mulher, Irritante, Mesquinha e Falsa..._**_****_

**_Mas o que esses dois têm em comum... Parece ser nada... Mas eles vão descobrir algo juntos..._**_****_

**_Mas até lá muita coisa vai acontecer..._**

**Trailer...**

**Ela:**  
><em>- um dia eu volto aqui! Eu juro<em>

**Ele:**  
><em>- Um dia eu irei realizar o meu maior sonho...<em>

**O advogado da empresa:**  
><em>- Você também ainda vai ser muito feliz, eu sinto isso.<em>

**Ela:**  
><em>- ele me odeia...<em>

**Ele:**  
><em>- não consigo esquecê-la... Droga!<em>

**O Melhor amigo dele:**  
><em>- você ficou maluco.<em>

**Ela:**  
><em>- eu irei embora amanha!<em>

**Ele:**  
><em>- não posso permitir... Que a minha vida fuja...<em>

**A Empregada:**  
><em>- vá atrás... Nunca é tarde...<em>

**Uma historia que ira emocionar a todos... Lagrimas serão derramadas, alegrias serão festejadas e verdades serão descobertas...**

**_Uma Rosa Com Amor... Em Breve... Aqui na sua de Sempre..._**

**By: liana_inuyasha **

Notas finais do capítulo

Olá pessoal...

estou aqui novamente... espero que gostem dessa historia... confesso que as vezes eu choro enquanto escrevo...

Mais essa historias só será postada no fim de março...  
>então até lá...<p>

Se Você quer vêr essa historia aqui... Mande seu Reviews...


	2. Homeland Promessa é Divida!

Yo Minna!

Capitulo dedicado à ... Espero que goste =D

Vamos a fic...

~*~ _**Vilarejo**_ ~*~

**A **mais ou menos 26 quilômetros da cidade fica um vilarejo pequeno, muito pobre e simples mais humilde... Com poucas casas e vendinhas... As poucas pessoas que moram ali já são de idade, mas a cada ano esse lugar vai morrendo assim como as pessoas...

**M**as o lugar não é tão ruim assim, na verdade é um lugar muito bonito. Com belas arvores, cachoeiras e lagos... Cheio de arvores frutíferas.

** D**epois do vilarejo a uns 250 metros tem uma casa simples e bem pobrezinha, com umas três galinhas, uma vaca e um gatinho. Onde mora Sakura e sua mãe Sakuya... Sakura é um adolescente de 16 anos de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas. Uma garota simples e pobre, mais muito educada e de grande coração. Sua mãe está doente por isso ela fica o dia inteiro com ela, para ajudar no que precisar.

_**Sakura Pov's On**_

Olá eu me chamo Sakura e tenho 16 anos e moro com minha mãe doente. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos e desde então minha mãe e eu ficamos sozinhas, mais sempre tivemos ajuda de todos os moradores da vila... Como hoje é sábado é o dia em que eu vou até o vilarejo comprar algumas coisas... Mais eu sempre gosto de passar em um lugar antes... Um lugar muito especial para mim, onde meu pai costumava me trazer para brincar...

** O** lugar era no meio da floresta, onde tinha um lago que em poucas partes pegava iluminação, e já na berrada do lago tinha uma arvore com um balanço meio velho...

Sakura nada disse apenas deixou as coisas no chão e foi ao encontro do balanço...

Meu pai me trazia aqui quase todos os dias para brincarmos, às vezes pulávamos do balanço para a lagoa... Minha mãe vinha aqui sempre com um sorrindo lindo no rosto e aqui fazíamos o piquenique... Depois íamos para casa rindo e até as vezes cantando...

Mas isso acabou depois daquele dia...

_**Sakura Pov's Off**_

**S**akura não conseguiu mais agüentar e as primeiras lagrimas caiam sem parar, então ela se balançou mais um pouco no balanço, pegou suas coisas e foi embora para a sua casa...

** C**hegando a casa... Ela foi direto para a pequena cozinha, deixou as coisas ali e seguiu para o quarto de sua mãe para ver como ela estava...

Dando passos lentos e silenciosos ela chegou até a entrada da porta e espiou, sua mãe estava acordada...

- Sakura? – chamou Sakuya vagarosamente.

- sim mamãe – disse Sakura

- venha até aqui cof cof

** C**hegando perto de sua mãe ela se sentou na ponta da cama, sua mãe tentou levantar mais ela impediu, pois sua mãe estava muito fraca...

- Sakura... cof cof me prometa uma coisa?

- o que mãe?

- prometa que quando eu morrer...

- não diga isso – cortou Sakura pegando a mão de sua mãe e deixando umas lagrimas cair.

- por favor, cof cof ...me prometa que quando eu morrer... Você vai sair desse lugar, isso não é futuro para você...

- mas mãe, eu nasci aqui, minha infância foi aqui. – disse Sakura tristemente.

- por favor, cof cof ...eu não quero a mesma vida pra você. Prometa-me.

- está bem mamãe isso é uma promessa.

- obrigada minha filha, agora eu me sinto mais em paz...

Sakura apenas se abaixou mais um pouco e abraçou sua mãe...

** M**ais tarde... Sakura estava lá fora sentada numa escadinha com seu gatinho no colo lhe fazendo carinho...

- ai Kyo... Eu estou com medo... Medo do meu futuro, eu sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer...

- miau – miou a gatinho olhando nos olhos de sua dona.

- papai... Por que você tinha que morrer... – disse Sakura olhando para o céu.

Ela ficou ali mais um tempo... Mais se levantou no de repente... Sentiu algo estranho como se uma coisa gelada tivesse passado à mão em si... Ela correu para o quarto de sua mãe... Quando chegou lá só pode ver uma correntinha com pingente de coração caindo da mão dela no chão...

**-** **MÃEEEEEEEEE** – grito Sakura em plenas lagrimas...

O vizinho mais próximo que passava ali ouviu o grito e correu pra lá...

- o que houve? – perguntou o vizinho Seiji

- mamãe não me deixa – falava Sakura em lagrimas

- o céus – diz Seiji chegando perto.

Ele paga no pulso dela para sentir o batimento, mas nada... Olha para a pequena adolescente...

- Sakura... Eu sinto muito, ela está morta...

**- NÃO... PORQUE EU, POR QUÊ?** - agora Sakura não conseguia mais controlar seu choro...

O vizinho não sabia o que dizer e a única coisa que ele pode fazer naquela hora foi abraçar a garota que chorava...

**D**e noite... A pequena capela dali estava cheia, muita gente se despedia da bondosa e alegre Sakuya Haruno... Muitas velas foram acendidas e coroas de flores colocada em redor...

- Sakura está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Ayumi

- sim – disse Sakura tristemente

- acho melhor você ir para casa? – diz o padre

- não... Eu quero ficar aqui com ela

- como quiser – disse o padre

Sozinha Sakura conseguia pesar melhor...

- _"e agora? Eu terei de ir para a cidade grande... eu prometi a ela que iria... então eu irei"_ – pensou ela determinada.

**N**o outro dia de manha... Estava acontecendo o enterro de sua mãe... Ao lado da catacumba de seu pai... Muitas flores foram jogadas...

- e agora Sakura como vai ser? – perguntou Seiji

- eu não sei... Mais eu farei o que ela me pediu...

**D**epois do enterro todos foram embora... Ficou apenas Sakura que foi até as duas tumbas e ficou entre elas e começou a chorar... Ficou lá chorando por um tempo... Mais um vento frio e gostoso a fez parar de chorar... Quando ela olhou para frente viu duas imagens, sim eram seus pais. Quem sorriam para ela.

Ali estava seu pai muito bonito com uma roupa linda branca e azul, e do lado estava sua mãe com um lindo vestido branco...

- mamãe... Papai? – chamou Sakura

- filha – disse seu pai.

- me perdoe eu não consegui mais agüentar

- tudo bem mamãe – diz Sakura sorrindo tristemente

- Sakura viemos aqui de dar um recado... – diz seu pai

- recado?

- sim... Você deve ir para a cidade... Tentar uma nova vida lá, isso aqui está morrendo aos poucos... E você tem grande chance de se dar bem...

- mas... – Sakura tenta falar

- nós já conversamos sobre isso – diz Sakuya

- sim mamãe... Eu prometi, e eu vou cumprir não se preocupe.

- eu acredito em você.

- vá minha filha, corra atrás de sua felicidade, de sua vitória... – diz seu pai

- nós sempre estaremos com você... Aquela corrente é para você usar – diz sua mãe

- sim – diz Sakura deixando lagrimas cair enquanto apertava a corrente em sua mão.

- Sakura – diz os dois – fique em paz. – depois disso eles somem.

**- MAMÃE PAPAI **– grita Sakura correndo em direção a imagem deles... Mais eles já tinha sumido.

- mamãe e papai... Eu prometo, eu irei cumpri a minha promessa, eu irei amanha mesmo...

**D**e tarde... Sakura tinha muito trabalho, pois foi vender coisas que ficaram a vaquinha e as galinhas... Vendendo isso consegui juntar um dinheirinho... Seu gato Kyo ela não deu a ninguém, ela levaria ele junto consigo, pois ele foi um presente de seu pai. Um presente muito especial.

- hora de dormi... Amanha tenho um dia cheio – diz Sakura vendo o sol se por.

**D**e manha... Ela foi dar tchau para seu vizinho Seiji... Como ele era alguém de muito bom coração... Ele deu um de seus cavalos para ela... E assim ela foi cavalgando com seu gatinho no colo...

- tenha uma boa viagem! – diz Seiji

- obrigada!

E Sakura sai em disparada dali... Mais antes precisava passar em um local...

Ela não iria embora de sua terra natal sem antes passar ali. No lago da arvore com balanço...

- um dia eu volto aqui! Eu juro – diz Sakura muito confiante.

Depois dessas palavras ela montou no cavalo e seguiu sua viagem...

- ...estou fazendo algo que eu prometi... Eu vou até o fim nessa luta... Mais um dia eu voltarei aqui... Eu voltarei...

_Não vá se assustar _

_Eu vou me orgulhar_

_Saiba que agora _

_Eu não posso mais parar_

_Já deixei pra trás_

_O que não volta mais_

_Ninguém mais consegue_

_Me segurar, não_

_Eu sou quem eu sou _

_Por onde eu for seguir _

_Vou lutar pra conseguir_

_Sei que dos meus sonhos _

_Não vou desistir_

_Nada tenho a provar_

_A ninguém somente a mim_

_Fale o que quiser,_

_Mas não se esqueça:_

_Meu caminho eu farei_

_Você vai ver_

_Meu caminho eu farei_

(Meu caminho eu farei)

**E** lá estava Sakura indo em direção a cidade de Tóquio... Seu passado é triste, pois agora tudo que ela deixou para trás é lembranças nada mais...

Como será essa tal cidade... Bem vamos descobrir né...

**_Continua..._**

Notas finais do capítulo

E aew gente.. espero que tenham curtido o primeiro capitulo... esse na verdade foi só para vocês entenderem... vlw...

Beijinhos&Beijinhos

Mande seus Reviews para eu saber o que estão achando...


End file.
